<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Stars, We're Fearless by SweetDreamsPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794209">Under the Stars, We're Fearless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda'>SweetDreamsPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, But I didn't really describe so it's not that bad ig, Domestic Fluff, Escape, Gangs, Have some Soonhui, I think I messed up, M/M, To a better life, Violence, but oh well, moon and stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are the moon and stars, but we’re trapped in the darkest night. Isn’t it ironic?”</p><p>Junhui is the son of the gang leader and he meets Soonyoung, a new recruit. Soonyoung teaches Junhui new things. It's wonderful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Stars, We're Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I sincerely messed the story up in the process so I hope it's not that bad...?? But anyways Jun and Hoshi are literally the embodiment of the moon and stars in name and in... vibe I guess? But they are both chaotic lol. As a reminder, this is pure fiction. Anyways, have fun reading, see you at the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are the moon and stars, but we’re trapped in the darkest night. Isn’t it ironic?”</p><p>

“Junnie… Let’s run.”</p><p>

Junhui stared off into the night from the balcony railing, not saying anything. His eyes, however, sparkled with apprehension. </p><p>

“... Junnie?”</p><p>

Junhui turned around, eyes fierce, but there was also something else that Soonyoung had not seen before. Fear. </p><p>

“Soonyoung…” Junhui let his voice trail off before shaking his head. “No. I’m not ready yet. We have to be prepared. My father will not have mercy if we get caught.”</p><p>

“But Junhui-”</p><p>

Junhui cut him off. “Soonyoung, no. If and when we take off, we both need to be alive at the end of it. Otherwise I would never forgive you or myself. If we can’t absolutely guarantee that, then we might as well not run at all. We’re still both alive here, right now. And I love you.”</p><p>

Despite their circumstances, Junhui watch Soonyoung’s eyes curl into those 10:10 eyes he had come to love, his smile stretch across his face, his features illuminated by the combined streetlight and starlight. </p><p>

“I love you, Wen Junhui.” 
</p><p>
“I love you too, Kwon Soonyoung.”</p><p>

*</p><p>

Junhui was born into it. His father ran the biggest gang in the biggest city in the country, where there was the most violence. There was no escaping if you were born into it. He learned to fight tooth and nail, how to handle weapons, saw no shortage of other boys brought in, saw beatings commonly, saw deaths often. Violence was a common thing in the city. </p><p>

He tried to take prisoners as much as possible. But he would kill when it came to self defense. It was the way of survival, in this city that relied heavily on social Darwinism. </p><p>

There wasn’t a need to escape. Life might be brutal, but it was filled with things he knew. It was easy. </p><p>

*
</p><p>
Junhui didn’t really know why he chose “Moon” as his codename. It just seemed right. Possibly because the night sky was the only thing that he didn’t understand. The rest of the things in his life were easy to understand. It was poetic, in his eyes. Or, as much as he understood the word “poetic”, anyways. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Junhui didn’t expect a person like Soonyoung to be recruited in. </p><p>

Soonyoung was nothing like the other recruits. </p><p>

The boy was boisterous. Too much so. Too much of anything in anybody was dangerous in an environment like one that they were in. </p><p>

Which was why Junhui decided to teach the guy himself. It was quite the spontaneous decision, Junhui had to say. But he just couldn’t help but feel drawn to the guy. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Turns out, Soonyoung was the same age as him. Born in the same month as him. Born in the same week as him, only five days apart. </p><p>

The guy had studied to become a dance major, but then stuff happened in his life. Junhui got that much information out of him. As for why he joined the gang, Soonyoung didn’t specify. </p><p>

Junhui taught him the basics. How to handle hand-to-hand fighting, how to handle weapons. Soonyoung sucked them up like a sponge sucking up water. He was very good at fighting especially, his background in dance giving him great bodily control and allowing him to react quickly to all types of attacks. </p><p>

But most of all, he was funny. </p><p>

Or to Junhui’s understanding, he was funny, 
</p><p>
Junhui never had a formal education. From the moment he was born, his father left him at the home of a respected elder within the gang and from him, Junhui only learned fighting skills. The most basic of basic knowledge. Nothing else. Anything else he thought that he would need, he sorta taught himself. But there was no one to teach him about feelings, and Junhui couldn’t exactly teach himself about those, either. </p><p>

So when Soonyoung told him a joke, Junhui could only stare back at him with doe eyes, unsure of how he was to react.</p><p> 

Soonyoung had thrown his hands up into the air. “You’re supposed to smile or laugh, for god’s sake!”</p><p>

“Hahahaha.”</p><p>

Soonyoung shook his head again. No, but you need to get the joke first before you laugh. Don’t you have friends, man? Don’t they ever tell jokes to you?”</p><p>

“Friends?” Junhui asked, bewildered. It was a totally foreign concept to him. He knew what the word meant, sure, but real life application? Non-existent, man.  He just didn’t get in the way of other people, lest they send him a death duel challenge, which, despite being the son of the gang’s leader, Junhui was not exempt from. </p><p>

“Yeah, friends. Or loved ones. Do you have people you love?”</p><p>

“Loved ones?” Junhui echoed, eyes cloudy from confusion. </p><p>

“Yeah, don’t you have family?”</p><p>

“My dad,” Junhui deadpanned. </p><p>

“Okay, so you love him, right?”</p><p>

“Maybe?”</p><p>

Soonyoung stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “How can you not be sure?”</p><p>

Junhui shrugged, uncomfortable under Soonyoung’s scorching gaze. “My dad is the leader of the gang. He’s… powerful.”</p><p>

“Wow, talk about an interesting dad,” Soonyoung grumbled. “I wish I had some dad jokes to tell you, but unfortunately I don’t.”</p><p>

Junhui, hearing the word joke in a sentence, tried out Soonyoung’s advice. </p><p>

“Hahaha!”</p><p>

Soonyoung smiled too and shook his head. </p><p>

He couldn’t believe someone like Junhui existed. </p><p>

*</p><p>

After that conversation, Junhui added Soonyoung to his squadron. Which made him a partner, since he was always a loner. He had just always lived by himself in a small flat within the area that the gang controlled, attended meetings and training sessions, never once putting himself out of line or drawing attention to himself, since he was under intense scrutiny.</p><p>

Junhui, now learning the meaning of loneliness as the feeling he felt when he was not beside Soonyoung, implored Soonyoung to move in with him, which he did happily. </p><p>

It was upon moving in that Soonyoung told Junhui he wanted his codename to be Hoshi, meaning “star” in a distant, foreign language. Junhui reported it and when it was approved, told Soonyoung of the good news. </p><p>

“Great!” Soonyoung had beamed at him while he did the laundry. They had set up quite a functional schedule of house chores; Junhui cooked and washed the dishes while Soonyoung did most of the cleaning work around the small apartment. </p><p>

“Why did you choose this name? Please educate me.” Junhui sat on the couch facing the place where Soonyoung was folding laundry, his chin resting on his palms while he observed Soonyoung’s hands deftly fold shirts and jeans. </p><p>

Soonyoung laughed. “Your codename is Moon, right? So we can be moon and star. Perfect combo!”</p><p>

Junhui shrugged, not sure why it was funny. But still, Soonyoung’s laughed brought a smile to his lips, as he was starting to learn that being with Soonyoung made him feel warm all over, which made him smile, which made him not lonely. It was a wonderful feeling. </p><p>

*</p><p>

It was two days after their mission. The mission where Soonyoung had witnessed his first death. </p><p>

After the mission, Soonyoung had hurriedly thrown all of their clothes in the washing machine, and then gone straight to bed. </p><p>

Junhui, having been on many more missions, woke up and made breakfast, and carried on with the day of training the new recruits one of the elders had sent his way. </p><p>

However, when he unlocked the door to their apartment late in the afternoon, he knew something was wrong. Soonyoung had often stressed to him the importance of eating on time and healthy to maintain physique, something he had really ingrained into his mind from dancing. But the breakfast, which Junhui had cooked and left out for Soonyoung this morning, was still untouched on the dinner table and starting to attract flies. </p><p>

Junhui hurriedly dumped the breakfast and threw the dish in the sink before heading to the bedroom. To fit things in, Junhui had gotten rid of his bigger bed and installed two small twin beds on the opposite sides of the room so that they would both be comfortable. </p><p>

The room was dark. Junhui had to let his eyes adjust for just a moment before he spotted Soonyoung’s huddled form on the bed. </p><p>

“Hey.” Junhui sat at the edge of the bed. “Are you okay? Do you want anything?”</p><p>

“Junhui,” Soonyoung croaked, voice hoarse. “Do you have alcohol?”</p><p>

*</p><p>

They sat out on the balcony of their small place. Junhui had brought out his entire stash of cheap beer and Soonyoung was blowing through them like they were mere cans of Coke. </p><p>

It wasn’t a chilly night, but it wasn’t a cold night, either. It was a perfect environment. This section of the city, due to its poverty, had few people who used lights often. Junhui was an exception to that, of course, but that meant there was little to no light pollution that blocked the human eye from seeing stars. </p><p>

“Junhui,” Soonyoung drawled, slightly tipsy from downing five cans of beer a little too fast. “I… I’m a coward.”</p><p>

Junhui did not reply, simply fixing his cat-like eyes on Soonyoung. </p><p>

“I… I thought I was ready. I thought that joining would be-be-be a good idea.” A small hiccup escaped Soonyoung’s lips as he bent over to grab another can. </p><p>

“Why did you join?” Junhui asked, purely curious. </p><p>

“Be-be-because something happened to my family.” Soonyoung’s bottom lip jutted out as he looked at the stars before taking another drink. </p><p>

“I… needed someone else to love.”</p><p>

Junhui was afraid to move, afraid that moving would break the spell and Soonyoung would suddenly become sober again and reprimand him for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. </p><p>

“My family was killed because of unspecified violence.” Hic-. Soonyoung’s eyes filled with tears. “I was at school at the time and didn’t know because I was absorbed in stuff.” Hic-. </p><p>

“And I thought that someone was after me so I joined to at least not get killed.” Hic-. Soonyoung was downright sobbing. </p><p>

“But I was so wrong. I don’t like it. Everything being done here is against what I think is right.” Hic-. </p><p>

“But I need love.” Soonyoung cried. “I want family.”</p><p>

“And I felt fleeting moments of it. So I stayed. But I’m a coward. I don’t like the killing even if I saw my family’s deaths, and warned myself that I needed to accept it.”</p><p>

Hic-. </p><p>

Soonyoung’s sobs slowly, slowly, slowly faded out until he was breathing evenly. </p><p>

Junhui glanced back at the moon, thinking. He had not gotten an education, but he had learned things during his time with Soonyoung. 
</p><p>
“So… being loud and stuff… that was just a facade?” Junhui whispered to himself. “You’re as broken as I am.”</p><p>

Junhui knew that he himself was broken. He knew that ever since he came in contact with Soonyoung. But he didn’t expect Soonyoung to be as well. </p><p>

I just want love. I just want a family. </p><p>

Junhui swore to give all that he could to Soonyoung. For teaching him things that he would otherwise never learn. </p><p>

He pulled the unfinished can of beer from Soonyoung’s dangling hand, and carried him to bed. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Soonyoung had no memory of the incident after that, and Junhui was glad. </p><p>

Junhui tried to make sure that Soonyoung always got the easy missions that involved no killing. </p><p>

He really, really, really wanted to protect Soonyoung here. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Was there anything else Junhui wanted to learn?</p><p>

Yes. </p><p>

“Soonyoung, let’s sit on the balcony again. I want you to teach me everything you know about the sky.”</p><p>

And Junhui made his best pouty face, another thing he learned from Soonyoung. Soonyoung could only agree. </p><p>

Soonyoung started with explaining why the sky was blue. As Junhui learned, it was because of something interesting called Rayleigh Scattering, which allowed blue to remain as the predominant color that was reflected into people’s eyes. Then, Soonyoung talked about the stars. </p><p>

This was what Junhui was interested in. </p><p>

“So, stars have immense amounts of energy and give off light, which is why we can see them from here, despite our planet being really far from them.”</p><p>

“That’s so cool!” Junhui exclaimed, eyes stretched wide and shining due to the reflection of starlight on his black pupils. </p><p>

“Yeah. That’s why my second choice after dance was astronomy,” Soonyoung smiled. </p><p>

“Wait, then how does the moon shine? It’s only a hunk of rock, right?” Junhui inquired, turning his curious eyes back to Soonyoung’s face, locking eyes. </p><p>

Soonyoung snorted. “Well, the hunk of rock that is known as the moon reflects the Sun’s light as it orbits the Earth. That’s why the moon has phases, and why we see a crescent moon some nights and full moons on others.”</p><p>

“Do you think… I have phases?” Junhui prodded. “I named myself ‘Moon’ for no reason at all.”</p><p>

Soonyoung blinked, then replied, “No, I love your codename. Don’t question yourself, okay, Junhui? It suits you very well.”</p><p>

And that was the sentence that made Junhui fall in love. </p><p>

*</p><p>

There was no denying it once he felt it. He immediately felt warm all over, felt like his heart was going to burst and everything was outlined in a wonderful pale pink. </p><p>

Another tally on the “Soonyoung taught me something new” board. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Junhui didn’t necessarily spring his newfound feelings on Soonyoung, though. They were still part of a gang, crimes had to be carried out, life had to continue under the gang rules. </p><p>

Plus, Junhui was already living with Soonyoung. That was good enough. </p><p>

Until Soonyoung caught the flu. </p><p>

The flu was going around the gang, but Junhui always had the best immune system, so even if he caught it, he didn’t actually get sick. Unfortunately, he might have given it to Soonyoung. </p><p>

With Soonyoung in bed, Junhui did all of the house chores by himself, trained by himself, went on missions by himself. </p><p>

He got his shoulder slashed by someone and it didn’t sting until he was close to home. </p><p>

Soonyoung was standing in the kitchen in a tank top and shorts, hair messed up, filling up his cup with hot water when Junhui slumped against the door, his grey combat shirt soaked through with blood. </p><p>

Soonyoung thought he heard the thump against the door and decided to go investigate, finding a wounded Junhui with papery white lips at the door, eyes unfocused. </p><p>

Soonyoung swore. He didn’t do that often, but… </p><p>

Using all the strength he had in his body while fighting the flu, Soonyoung half-dragged, half-pushed Junhui into the bathroom, and turned on the showerhead, spraying cold water all over Junhui’s body. </p><p>

Junhui, shocked by the cold water, started regaining some sense and realized that Soonyoung was right next to him. </p><p>

It was a long night before both of them were tucked into their respective beds. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Junhui’s shoulder wound took a week to scab over. Despite this, he insisted on cooking. </p><p>

Soonyoung had to replace Junhui on other missions, so he left early as soon as he felt confident he’d recovered from the flu. </p><p>

This afternoon, it had been particularly grueling for Soonyoung. </p><p>

He had to supervise some type of dangerous trade being made and there were a lot of bullets that rained down on their bullet proof truck. </p><p>

However, he returned to their quaint home to find Junhui busy at the kitchen despite his shoulder problem. </p><p>

Thud. </p><p>

Soonyoung immediately dropped all of his equipment as soon he stepped in the door and speeded to the kitchen. He just had the sudden urge to say something. </p><p>

“Junhui?”</p><p>

“Yeah? Soonyoung, you’re back?” Junhui looked up from his task with a smile. A soft, small but genuine smile.</p><p>

“I… I missed you on my mission.”</p><p>

Junhui smiled wider. “Well then, come and eat.” He pointed at the dining table, where a bowl of rice was already set. </p><p>

“No.” Soonyoung felt himself move closer to Junhui, not the dining table Junhui was pointing at. </p><p>

“Huh?”</p><p>

“I… was scared.” Soonyoung heard his voice crack, but he continued to let the words tumble out of his mouth. “I was scared that a bullet would get me today and I wouldn’t be able to see you ever again.”</p><p>

Junhui’s eyes widened slightly. </p><p>

“Junhui, I can’t believe I haven’t said this to you, but I love you.”</p><p>

*</p><p>

They were out on the balcony again, but this time, their chairs were as close together as physically possible. </p><p>

Junhui’s head was resting in Soonyoung’s lap as they gazed up at the blanket of stars that formed the night sky. </p><p>

“I saw something I didn’t like today,” Junhui said. Soonyoung looked down at Junhui’s face. “Tell me, then.”</p><p>

“There were people killing for fun.”</p><p>

Soonyoung’s face became shadowed.</p><p>

“It grossed me out,” Junhui confessed. “And I thought I was basically immune to it because I was born into it. I guess not.”</p><p>

“Junhui, would you… consider… leaving?” Soonyoung asked carefully. </p><p>

He knew what the gang rules said about desertion. </p><p>

Junhui frowned. </p><p>

“It’s risky.”</p><p>

“But would you do it for me?”</p><p>

Junhui looked up, studying Soonyoung’s face. A tense moment passed. </p><p>

“Yes.”</p><p>

“Why?” Soonyoung admitted that he was insecure even about that affirmative answer. </p><p>

“Because from Soonyoung’s description, there’s a better world out there.”</p><p>

“And you just trust me so much?”</p><p>

Junhui giggled. “Well, of course. You taught me most of what I know now. You might as well have lied to me from the very beginning.”</p><p>

*</p><p>

Months passed. Junhui’s father seemed to approve of the more violent path the gang was going on. </p><p>

It wasn’t even a matter of survival for the gang. Most gang members committed terrible things for fun. </p><p>

Junhui was shaken to the core.  </p><p>

But he knew his father, despite not being close to him. </p><p>

*</p><p>

“We escape when I feel like we’re ready!” </p><p>

“But we are!”</p><p>

A glass shattered, glass flying everywhere. 
</p><p>
“If you love me, then why are you holding us back?”</p><p>

*</p><p>

“Soonyoung-”</p><p>

“Junhui-”</p><p>

“I’m sorry” was said in unison. </p><p>

A pause. </p><p>

“I love you” was said in unison too. </p><p>

They swept up the glass on the floor. </p><p>

*</p><p>

“Let’s do it then.”</p><p>

“Even if we fail, we’ll be together forever.”</p><p>

“Yeah.”</p><p>

“The stars and the full moon are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?” Soonyoung pressed his head against Junhui’s chest, looking up at the sky. </p><p>

“Thank you for teaching me about them.” Junhui kept his eyes fixated on the sky.</p><p>

“No. You learned it by yourself.”</p><p>

“Well, in any case, I pray that the stars will grant us everything we need tomorrow.”</p><p>

“I pray that I will be fearless for you, Junnie.”</p><p>

“Same thing for you, Soonie.”</p><p>

*</p><p>

The day after the night of the full moon dawned bright and cool. </p><p>

Junhui and Soonyoung had planted gunpowder and other explosives in the gang’s headquarters building beforehand to ensure that there would be no search party sent after them. </p><p>

They were going to end it for once and for all. </p><p>

End all the evil. </p><p>

Unfortunately, something was tipped, because they found themselves being manhandled into the headquarters building and before Captain Wen, the leader of the gang himself. </p><p>

Capt. Wen grinned snidely. </p><p>

“Junhui, if you kill him, I will look over this.”</p><p>

In the cold dark room, with only the three of them, a gun was shoved into Junhui’s hand. </p><p>

Soonyoung was at point-blank range. </p><p>

“Do it now!” Junhui winced as his father’s voice rang in the small room, an attack on his eardrums. </p><p>
A second passed. The room was dead silent. 

And then Junhui did a feint maneuver. </p><p>

It was one he kinda came with himself, coupled with a technique someone within the gang had taught him.</p><p>

Click. </p><p>

A bullet was fired. </p><p>

A body dropped. </p><p>

Junhui was proud of himself. He had sparred with his father before, and those were near-death experiences. Not this time. </p><p>

*</p><p>

Apparently, no one had thought to remove most of the gunpowder. Once they were safely outside, Junhui struck a match. </p><p>

It was a nice sight. </p><p>

One that almost rivaled the stars. </p><p>

*</p><p>

“So... “ Soonyoung plopped down on the grassy hillside, pulling Junhui down alongside him as their fingers were interlaced. </p><p>

They faced the sky full of stars. </p><p>

“We made it, Soonyoung,” Junhui whispered, seemingly still in slight disbelief at what they had accomplished. </p><p>

Soonyoung shifted his body slightly so that he was looking at the side of Junhui’s face, only being able to see the starlight sky out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>

“I love you, Junhui.”</p><p>

Junhui also shifted his eyes to look at his loved one’s face. Man, there was no other like Kwon Soonyoung. He didn’t respond verbally, instead opting to let both of his arms encircle Soonyoung’s hips and pulling them both close. </p><p>

They stayed like that for a few moments, simply basking in their affection for each other under the starlight. </p><p>

“What do you want to do next, Junhui?”</p><p>

“Em… follow you around,” Junhui replied, a slightly mischievous spark in his eyes. </p><p>

“No, really.”</p><p>

Junhui hummed, unsure of what he wanted to say. Soonyoung picked up on this nervousness, and let his hand snake up to the back of Junhui’s neck, patting gently, encouraging, soothing. 

Junhui leaned into the touch for a moment, calmed down by Soonyoung’s encouragement. 

“I… want to get an education. If you would wait for me.”

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled. “That’s great! What do you want to learn about?”

“About the stars. So that I can learn about you more too, Hoshi.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened as picked up on the usage of his former codename now. “Junhui, f-... I… love you more.”</p><p>

Junhui giggled. “But mostly because the stars ,well, they taught me to be fearless.”
</p><p>
“You were always fearless!” Soonyoung buried his head in the crook of Junhui’s neck, shoulder rammed into the grass. It was an ever-so-slightly uncomfortable position, but Soonyoung didn’t mind it. </p><p>

Junhui let his hands ghost across Soonyoung’s collarbones. And hugged him tighter. “No. You are the source of both my fears and fearlessness. And I seriously love you.”</p><p>

The stars glowed, illuminating the backs of two people as they got up from the hillside, brushed off the scrap pieces of grass, and headed towards a brighter future. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thoughts? Concerns? I'm sorry about the extremely anticlimactic ending, I just really couldn't come up with a better one :P. Comments and kudos keep me fed lmao (no pressure tho haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>